


Christmas in Town

by JaliceCookie



Category: Split (2016)
Genre: Animals, Barry - Freeform, Dennis - Freeform, Patricia - Freeform, Zoo, did, parenting, split
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 08:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17199707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaliceCookie/pseuds/JaliceCookie
Summary: The Horde is preparing for the first Christmas with Lacey





	Christmas in Town

  
  


It was Christmas Time in Philadelphia, Dennis was finished with work, he also finished to buy some groceries from the supermarket, wich he was put in the fridge right know. It would be the first christmas with little Lacey. During the last months he started to feel fatherly feeling for the shy 3 year old. He couldn´t understand this feelings, he didn´t talked with some of the others about it , it was just strange for Dennis. Sure Lacey didn´t adress some of the Personalities as their Mum oder Dad yet, he didn´t belive that woud happen soon, because her real parent´s have don horrobile things to the pure girl. But it was good to see, that she feel more happy in daycare. 

"Do you remember to pick her up this time? Last time you nearley forget" - sure Barry couldn´t keep his mouth shut up, it was only one time Dennis nearly forget to pick her up from the daycare, wich is for the employees of the Zoo. It was not an big deal, at least the Leader from daycare told him that. But Barry made such an drama about that. It was not like Lacey was so upset about that. 

"This would not happen again", Dennis said angry to Barry, he was already on his way to daycare, after he put the groceries in the fridge and cleaned the table, were het had put on the bag. 

"It´s Christmas Time, so don´t fucking annoy each other!"  - Jade was really happy about Christmas and want to bring so harmony in the group, with less success. Dennis tried to ignore the other voices in his head, he was not such an big Fan of Christmas after all, it never had an positive meaning to him. Every Christams for Kevin was the hell. Would could be different about this one? 

"Hello? Our little Sunshine will be with us" - Barry said out loud what most of the others were thinking.

"And that would change everything huh?"

Dennis was sceptical about that, not everything can change just because another person was in their lives.

 

**.....**

 

"Dennis?"

Lacey was walking next to Dennis, after he picked her up from Daycare, she had an important Question.

"When you forgot your Toy again, we are not going back", Dennis replied strict.

"Can Lacey have an...calendar for christmas?"

This question surprised Dennis really, why should she wish an calendar for christmas or did she mean something different?

"Are you  meaning an advent calendar?", he asked her and get an nod from the 3 year old as an answer. 

"Lacey´s Sibling got always", Lacey said and than looked saidly to the ground.

"But Lacey was bad....sorry", the little girl added some seconds later.

"Why that? You behaved well during the last weeks"

Dennis opend the door to the flat, were they all living and went in a few seconds later.

"Momy and Daddy said.....than send Lacey to Lacey´s room", she explained and the sad look on her face brokes Dennis heart, he already found out, that Lacey´s Parent´s treated her very differently from her older siblings, it was luck that he found he months ago in front of the zoo.

"I think...Patricia or Barry can buy you one", he said, to bring back an happy smile on the toddlers face.

"Really? Lacey good girl? Not bad?", she wanted to know in excitement.

"Yes - know go and put your Jacket on the coat hook"

He watched her, as she went to the coat hook to put her Jacket on it. It was sad that this sweet little girl never get her onw advent calendar - Kevin never does got anything for christmas while he was living with his mother, was it the same with Lacey. As Dennis was walking past her open room door, he could clearly hear how she was talking to her stuff toy turtle.

"Listen Mr.Trurtle - Lacey gets an calendar - so happy"

 

** **** **

 

"Tricia help please"

Lacey was standing in the bathroom and had trouble to brush her hair by herself, it´s not like she couldn´t do it herself, but it was just difficult and Miss Patricia could do it thousand times better than Lacey.

"Come here Darling, than i can help you with brushing your hair"

Patricia smiled down to the little girl,als she was sitting down in the chair, gave her the Hairbrush and a hair tie. 

"I love your hair Lacey, let´s make you an nice pontail for today, would that be okay?", Patricia asked her while starting brushing the 3 year olds hair.

"Lacey got calendar", Lacey said proudly after some minutes.

"Really?", Patricia asked friendly.

"Yes, and it sooo pretty. With baby kittens", Laceys explained happy.

"Oh...and choclate in it....Lacey saved one for Hedwig", she added proudly.

"Such an good girl you are. I´am sure Hedwig will be pleased to hear this", Patrica said smiling. She was so social - how could her parents be so rude and unfair to her? 

 

 

**......**

 

 

"....And than, when we put our wish list on the table, along with a class of milk and a cookie, Santa will come and see it"

Hedwig carefully put the cookie next to his and Lacey´s wish list, he spend the last minutes explaining his little sister, how cool it was to write a wish list and what traditions are important in the time before christmas. Miss Patricia and Mr.Dennis told him, that the toddler never had a christmas gift before and that all of this was new for her - so as an good big brother as Hedwig was, he shared his Experience about Christmas with Lacey.

"Santa like Cookis too?", Lacey said with an smile on her face.

"Of course he did. But i never saw him. How is he able to bring all the presents around the world in just one night? He must have a superpowers", Hedwig added some seconds later, after he put Lacey´s Wish List on the table too. 

"Maybe we get now another pet", Hedwig said happy, the last try to  convince Mr. Dennis to have another pet ended not so good, Barry bought Lacey and him a plush toy  dinosaur. It was not even as cool as an real pet.  But maybe they would be lucky and Santa read this wish on Hedwigs list. 

**...... **

 

 

"Careful Honey, on some paths the water froze last night"

Barry was holding Lacey´s hand while they were going around the Philadelphia Zoo, it was Barry´s last day of work before the Christams Holidays would start and he could enjoy some day´s without any stress from work. Today he wanted to spend some time outside with the girl. It haven´t snowed last night, but it was really could and the water from last night froze, he wouldn´t risk that Lacey maybe fall and he need to take her to the hospital.

"Oh...than need ice skates?", the little girl asked and Barry smiled about this question.

"Not an bad Idea, but we are in a Zoo, not on an ice rink", he expalined, it would gave an funny picture, if the zoo visitors would walk around in ice saktes.

"Barry? Zoo Animals get presents?", Lacey wanted to know a few minutes later, as they arrived before the Penguin enclosure.

"I´am not sure Honey, but maybe we can give them some fish - come with me okay?"

Carefully Barry picked the toddler up, to carry her on his hip, while opening the gate to the penguins, somewhere in the room where he sometimes prepared the food, must be some fish  - at least Barry hoped that.

 

 

**THE END**

 


End file.
